


Endless

by Rosse



Series: Assorted Character Drabbles of IDFK [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, idk - Freeform, orochimaru is powersexual js, weird vague sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse/pseuds/Rosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power is everything to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless

Power.

It's everything to him. Perhaps once it only lingered in the back of his mind, a vague realisation of the necessity to be strong in this world. To survive long enough to see his parents again.

Now the only thing that matters is completing another jutsu, storing away the seals in muscle memory and cutting into flesh to discover abilities he could use to become perfect. Perfect, unending.

Powerful.

He breathes in the scent of death and it's heady, dizzying - like his first taste of sake - and invincibility jolts through him whenever the stench of blood and rot surrounds him.

It's beautiful.

If he's not successful, power will kill him. He already knows this and prepares against it. He creates, experiments, _destroys_ his own body to stop it. He faces the embodiments of strength head on and takes their DNA when they lie dying before him; collects a little more. He obsesses, gives in to euphoria and convinces himself that this is nothing, _nothing_ like Jiraiya's compulsion with women. He convinces himself that _he does not submit to power_. It submits to him.

His legs press against hipbones, his back arches and how can this be anything like Jiraiya's need when this feels so _good_ and Jiraiya's trysts are so _empty_?

His skin feels like fire and electricity all in one - sparking, hot enough to burn - when his fingers wrap around the other man's throat and dig into hard flesh until the body beneath jerks and gasps, tosses out a careless laugh and _oh_ it will be so wonderful when he spills their blood and laps it up.

When he collects a little more. Creates a little more.

(He'll be endless

 

soon.)


End file.
